1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic testing device and specifically an electronic testing device for examining data at a selected address within the particular address range of the microprocessor system. In particular, the present invention provides for a display of a byte of memory written to and/or read from a microprocessor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable when operating a microprocessor system to be able to anaylze whether particular data is present at a particular address within the microprocessor system. For example, when developing a microprocessor based system or developing the software for the system, it is often necessary to be able to determine whether, during the operation of the microprocessor system, the desired data is either being written to and/or read from a particular address. In addition, when trouble-shooting the microprocessor based system in the field, it is again often desirable to be able to determine the operation of the microprocessor system through the presence of data at a particular address.
In the prior art, various types of testing equipment have been used to make these determinations. In general, these prior art testing devices are large and expensive since these prior art devices are substantially self-contained logic analyser or emulator units. The prior art devices are generally inappropriate for in the field trouble-shooting and difficult to use for developing systems and software.